


Trying to Find Atlantis

by recycledmedia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hear he's out there somewhere<br/>Been looking for him everywhere<br/>From Roswell to Timbuku I thought I found him once at a jiffy lube<br/>But it turned into a dead end so I got my oil changed and I tried again<br/>He was a major in archeology<br/>I was digging on him but he wasn't on me<br/>A girl trying to find herself the perfect man is like trying to find Atlantis"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Find Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun with SGA. Dr Weir trying to find the perfect man. :)
> 
> This vid was completed in 2005 and can be found on our 4th compilation.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhAmRo-KnCg

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
